


X Files: Her New York Story

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Telling Reyes' story when she was living in New York…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Monica Reyes or AD Brad Follmore. All belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

Chapter 1

New York City FBI field office   
Monday 9am

Agent Reyes entered the field office that Monday morning and sighed. She looked around the office to see that once again she was being given the cold shoulder by her fellow agents.   
Reyes had been an outsider for a while now, ever since she started having an affair with her boss AD Brad Follmore.   
Although no one said anything to her, she guessed that everyone knew which was why they were casting her out. Once Reyes was in the rest room, and she overheard Janet and Shirley laugh about an agent who was having an affair with her boss. Again, no name was mentioned but Reyes knew they were talking about her.   
Now six months later Reyes and Follmore were still seeing each other. Reyes didn’t blame the other agents for not liking her- in fact she was prepared for it when she decided to take a chance on Brad. In many ways she was glad she did, but it was a lonely affair as Reyes found herself eating alone at lunch.   
Reyes saw her good friend Charlie and decided to ask him to lunch so she could ask him what exactly did everyone know about her affair with Brad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes talks to Charlie about her friendship with Follmore...

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry to ask you Charlie but you're the only one who will talk to me right now," Agent Reyes said that lunchtime to her fellow agent Charlie Brook. Charlie shrugged. "It's okay. But we want to know what's going on with you too," he said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Agent Reyes sighed as they sat on the lawn outside the office building. It was a bright sunny day so they sat In the shade under a tree.   
"Not much is going on," Reyes told him. "I just meet Follmore every so often for lunch and maybe a drink after work but that’s It," she told him. "That’s not what it looks like to us," Charlie told her.   
"What are you talking about?" Reyes asked a little tensely. "Well, we saw you come out from his office after that meeting we had yesterday afternoon. Remember? We noticed you stayed behind and saw Follmore close the door on you then you came out ten minutes later," Charlie explained.   
Oops. Reyes blushed as she remembered that encounter. She had forgotten it, but only because it was no big deal. Reyes thought back to what happened. As soon as Follmore closed the door, he attempted to kiss her. But Reyes didn’t respond and pulled away at first, but then the tension between them was so high that Reyes couldn’t help but kiss him again.   
But that was It. In their whole affair so far all they shared was just that one kiss, which was why Reyes really didn't think It was a big deal. "Ah. So you do remember," Charlie cajoled as he saw her blush.   
"Okay, maybe I did stay behind after that meeting but it was nothing, Follmore and I are just friends, okay? Nothing more. Please Charlie, you’ve got to believe me and tell everyone that we're just friends, please?" Reyes pleaded with him.   
Charlie finished eating his sandwich and sighed as he got up. "I'll try. But it's going to take a lot more than the "were just friends" explanation to convince the ladies," Charlie told her with a raised eyebrow before leaving her alone in the shade.   
Reyes sighed. She had to tell Brad to be more subtle when they meet so they wouldn’t be caught out. That last meeting was too risky.   
With determination Reyes stood up and made her way into the FBI field office, intending to talk to Brad right away and deal with things then and there before lunch was over in half an hour.


End file.
